


Muscle Memory

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stop now, and I'll kill you." It isn't a lie. </p><p>Ronan Lynch does not lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on entering the Raven Cycle fandom with some soft, loving pynch, or some Ronan x Gansey. Instead, kink reared its glorious head, and Ronan is getting fucking RAILED by Kavinsky :) Should I be ashamed? Probably. Do I feel ashamed? Fuck no :)

"You stop now, and--" Ronan can do nothing to stop the moan bubbling up through his chest, his fingers tangled into dark, spiked hair, his thighs tight around Kavinsky's hips, trembling in the effort of holding the other boy close. "You stop now, _and I'll kill you_." It isn't a lie. Ronan Lynch does not lie.

 

Kavinsky doesn't stop. He's reckless, yes, but he hasn't got a death wish. Not at this exact moment. It feels too good to stop. Ronan is as tight as he was the first time, and the second time, and the thousand times since then. He's as demanding as he was the first time, too. It's cute, in a bratty, annoying way. " _You'll_ kill _me_?" Kavinsky has the audacity to sound amused, grinding deep as he speaks, his hands bruise-tight at the backs of Ronan's thighs. "Think you actually could?"

 

" _Yes_." It's not really an answer, Kavinsky knows. It's a plead for more. This is as close to begging as Ronan Lynch gets. His nails at Kavinsky's back are a nice counterpoint to the desperation in his voice, a mockery of control. " _Fuck, yes_."

 

"I don't think so."

 

Those blue, blue eyes are hazy when they meet Kavinsky's, Ronan's voice gravelly when he argues, "I could." Even sex-drunk, he's got it in him to fight. It's one of his best qualities.

 

"Mm, no."

 

Growling softly, Ronan bucks, anger giving way to fury in a desperate attempt to push Kavinsky away, to take control. It doesn't work.

 

"I said, _no_." This time, it comes with a hand wrapped tight around Ronan's throat, and he lets out a soft sigh, dark lashes fluttering. The claws at Kavinsky's back ease, and Ronan arches his neck into his hold. " _Oh_." Kavinsky's smirk is beyond wicked. "You like that?"

 

The thumb pressing into the hollow of his throat prevents any words, so Ronan just licks his lips and glares, his eyes hooded and lust-dark. _No shit_ , that piercing stare seems to say.

 

"Gotcha." It's a great deal less than reassuring, and that rough hand squeezes.

 

Ronan does nothing to fight it off, hips twitching, a rough moan catching at his throat.

 

Kavinsky can feel the vibration of it through his hand. He's distracted, though, when Ronan's hand yanks at the heavy golden chain around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss so rough their teeth clash together. With a rough growl, he cums to the taste of his own blood on his tongue.

 

When he pulls back, Kavinsky asks, his voice soft, "Think you could cum like this?"

 

It's a filthy idea, but Ronan shudders just the same.

 

A smirk, a smug, "Thought so," and the hand tightens again.

 

There's going to be a hand-shaped bruise around Ronan's throat for weeks, Kavinsky's fingerprints emblazoned on his skin. _Gansey is gonna be **pissed**_. It's the thought of those warm hazel eyes going sharp, those soft hands curling into angry fists, the stern, irritated line of Gansey's pretty mouth that has Ronan cumming. It's Gansey's name that slips past his lips as he struggles for breath, Kavinsky's hand still tight at his throat.

 

Kavinsky is slow to pull out, his hand dragging sharp nails down along Ronan's breastbone, and Ronan arches into it. " _You sick fuck_." It comes on a rough scoff that sounds a bit too much like laughter.

 

Ronan does nothing to deny it.

 

He isn't a liar, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan doesn't hide the bruising. 
> 
> This chapter goes out to arcadiarose! Thanks for the encouragement, love!

Ronan doesn't hide the bruising.

 

As the sun rises outside Monmouth Manufacturing, he steps inside, and he's almost pleased to see Gansey still wide awake.

 

"I told you not to wait up," is all he has to say for himself.

 

Seated on Main Street, at the center of his tiny Henrietta, Gansey makes a wry sound, but he doesn't bother to look up. "I always wait up."

 

"Not by choice."

 

Another little chuckle, and Gansey agrees, "Not by choice."

 

Pulling off his boots and shucking his socks into the corner, Ronan announces, "I'm gonna take a shower." He reeks of sweat and sex and pot smoke and _Kavinsky_ , and it's not entirely unpleasant.

 

"You need it," Gansey says with a click of his tongue. "I can smell you from here."

 

"That so?"

 

Turning, at long last, Gansey says, "You--" He's greeted by the sight of Ronan with his shirt over his head. It's nothing new, Gansey supposes. He takes only mere seconds to regain his composure. When the shirt comes off, though-- Gansey's eyes go wide. " _Good Christ_."

 

Ronan is smirking at him, balling up the black muscle tee and flinging it into the corner alongside his sock. "You've seen me without a shirt before, Dick." Or dick. Probably Dick. He's been spending too much time with Kavinsky. "What's--"

 

Gansey is at his side in an instant, nearly demanding, "What happened to you?"

 

When Ronan tries to pass the other boy, Gansey blocks him. "I think they're pretty." Ronan sounds like an insolent child. It isn't unexpected, but the timing is terrible.

 

Gently, so gently, Gansey touches the very tips of his fingers to the dark, lovely bruising around Ronan's neck, especially mindful of the black-violet one at the hollow of Ronan's throat. He doesn't fail to notice the way Ronan shivers at the touch. "Kavinsky did this?"

 

"Yeah." It comes on a soft exhale.

 

Their eyes meet, hazel on dazzling blue. "And you _let him_?"

 

"Mm-hmm." It's more a purr than a real answer, and Ronan steps forward, chasing Gansey's touch when his fingers fall away.

 

"You are _unbelievable_." Huffing out a sigh, Gansey runs one hand through his hair, the other on his hip, wireframe glasses balanced at the very tip of his nose. "Adam spent _years_ trying to get out of a situation like that, and here you are, _seeking it out_ \--"

 

"It's not the same thing."

 

For a long moment, Gansey is silent, eyes downcast. Then, he glances up, his eyes sharp. "Why does everything have to be this way with you?" It sounds like an accusation.

 

Ronan's eyes, fierce and suddenly dark, roll, and he asks, "What way?"

 

" _Violent_." Coming from Gansey, it sounds almost vulgar, and Ronan can do nothing to suppress his responding shudder. Gansey shakes his head. "That is exactly what I mean."

 

A shrug. "Can't help it," is all the defense Ronan can muster. When he finally moves past Gansey, he's careful to drag his fingers along the exposed skin of the other boy's shoulder on his way to the bathroom/kitchen/laundry room.

 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Gansey sighs. This is getting out of hand. Raking his hands through his hair again, he all but flings himself down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

 

In the next room, the showerhead hisses to life, and Gansey sighs again.

 

Something has to be done.

 

He shivers when he hears Ronan gasping out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like this chapter is a prelude…? It sounds like there's more coming, doesn't it? I should make more of this. I've really enjoyed it so far. I mean, imagine: Gansey fighting for Ronan's honor. I like this idea. I like this idea very much…
> 
> But I'm also still working on that Fast and Furious AU, which is primarily Rovinsky, so we'll see what happens, yeah? 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is my first piece for the Raven Cycle, and any and all constructive feedback is welcome!
> 
> Also, I just really, really loved the "are they gonna fuck or are they gonna kill each other" dynamic Ro and Kavinsky had in The Dream Thieves, y'know, before shit went down. The title is actually from a scene in the book where Ronan mentions his heart racing when he sets eyes on K. He likens it to the feeling of racing itself, calling it muscle memory. Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences ;)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
